clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Center
The Town is the central area in Club Penguin, which a penguin will often arrive first at, because it is the first designated spawn point, the town can house 100 penguins. The Coffee Shop, Dance Club, and Gift Shop are in the Town. The path to the left leads to the Dock. The path to the right leads to the Snow Forts. Rockhopper usually doesn't appear here. The Town's status as most frequently visited room is rivalled only by the Plaza, which follows the same theme of three buildings and two exits. .]] Tour Guide Description "Welcome to the Town Center! This is often the first place you visit. If Club Penguin is having a party... this room is usually well decorated for it." Trivia *On June 20, 2008, there was an earthquake at the town. It damaged the town severely. It was revealed in a PSA mission that Herbert P. Bear caused this with a giant drill made with parts of the Clock Tower. *It is one of the busiest places in Club Penguin. *A lot of member penguins advertise their Igloo parties there. *After the Storm of 2008 if you clicked the 'N' in Night Club, a ninja would jump from building to building and then out of view. This started the rumor of Ninjas on the island. *During construction for the Puffle Party, Penguins could (purposely) walk on the Gift Shop and the Coffee Shop walls. *When a penguin is created, the first place he/she goes is usually the town. *The town is one of the oldest rooms, dating back to Penguin Chat 3. *It is rumored what the balls outside the Gift Shop are; they are probably Color balls. *The Town is the most common place a penguin would end up after logging on Club Penguin. SWF town.swf Parties *According to the information supplied by the prewritten Tour Guide text, when Club Penguin has a party, the town is very well decorated for it. *It was fully decorated for the Puffle Party 2009. Some ladders were hung on the the rooftops of the Coffee Shop and the Gift Shop. *During the Halloween Party 2009, it was well decorated. Gallery A few examples of the town decorated for Parties. File:PGTown.png|The town decorated for the Penguin Games. File:Halloween_2008_Town.PNG|The town during the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08Town.png|The town during the Christmas Party 2008. File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-town.png|The town during the Music Jam 2009. File:Adventurepartytown.png|The Town during the Adventure Party 2009. File:TownST.png|The town during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 File:Townpartythingy.png|During the 4th Year Anniversary Party(note. the storm.) File:Townhp2009.png|Town during the Halloween Party 2009. External Links The Town The Town before the Festival of Flight The Town for the Medieval Party 2009 The Town for St. Patricks Party 2009 The Town for Sensei's Scavenger Hunt September 2009 The Town for the Halloween Party 2009 The Town for The Fair 2009 The Town before the Adventure Party 2009 The Town for the Adenture Party 2009 The Town for the Easter Party 2009 The Town for the 4th Year Party The Town for the Fist Fair Fall The Town for the first Christmas party The Town for the first Halloween Party The town for the first Medieval Party The Town for the west party The Town for the April Fools Party 2009 Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3